pokemonfanon2fandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon the Motion Picture
Pokemon the Motion Picture is to be an upcoming direct to DVD and Blu-Ray Pokemon film starring the voice talents from Veronica Taylor, Rachael Lillis, Eric Stuart, Ikue Otani, Amy Birnbaum, Dean Galloway, Wayne Grayson, Heather Lee Quick, Megan Hollingshead, Emily Jenness, Tara Jayne, Stuart Zagnit, Jay Goede, Dan Green,,Haven Paschall, Jimmy Zoppi, Leah Applebaum, Tom Wayland, Shin'ichirō Miki, Kayzie Rogers, Ted Lewis, David Wills, Matthew Milter, David Brimmer, Marc Thompson, Suzy Myers, Suzanne Goldish, Billy Regan, Craig Blair, Michael Haigney, Tony Salerno, Michele Knotz, Bill Rogers, Sarah Natochenny, Richard Horvitz, Lara Jill Miller, Josh Keaton, Jessica DiCicco, Darren Dunstan, Kate Higgins, Debi Derryberry, Grey DeLisle Griffin and Rebecca Soeler. Also starring Sean Schemmel as the voice behind Lord Garomalt and Mike Pollock as the Narrator. It's to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on April 3, 2020. Mini Movie Short: Pikachu's Super Big Race Pikachu and the other Pokemon are eager to win a super big race against 1 another. Jug-A-Smug and the Curse of Lord Garomalt Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Serena and their new good friend, Daisy, discover a new electric Pokemon named Jug-A-Smug and Daisy captures it in 1 of her Ultra Balls and keeps it for herself. However, Officer Jenny and Miranda, the harbor manager, tells them that the source of the powerful storm is the cause of Garomalt's powerful curse. Fergus tells them that he and his water Pokemon will just swim around right over that thing and Corey tells them that he and Pidgeot will fly around over there as well. Miranda tells them that they would never make it there alive. Officer Jenny tells them that if they tried doing that and their Pokemon got either sick or injured, they would be outta luck 'cause they had to close the Pokemon Center up since Nurse Joy who's in charge of the entire place, got turned into a cardboard cut out this evening. The 8 travellers walk around on their way to Milby Island and they notice Team Rocket standing right by them and want Jug-A-Smug all to themselves. Daisy disapproves of this and has Jug-A-Smug use its thunderbolt attack on Jessie, James and Meowth which sends them flying away in a far distance. At Milby Island, they walk around and see lots of Pokemon and their trainers with them. Suddenly Lord Garomalt shows up and Ash and the others prepare for a battle fight against Lord Garomalt and his Pokemon: Muk, Naganedal, Gengar, Arbok and Weezing. Every single type of Pokemon try harder to battle against it. Mewtwo and Entei show up to confront Lord Garomalt and put an end to his evil career. Max is having none of this so he goes up there to karate kick him in his face, but he gets blasted by Lord Garomalt's evil powers and is slowly turned into a stone statue. Shuppet, Ralts and the other Pokemon revive him with Pokemon tear drops and Max is brought back to life. Later on, right after Lord Garomalt's defeated, Jug-A-Smug begins evolving into Rug-A-Smug and Daisy accepts it. Team Rocket ends the film saying the phrase, "Looks like Team Rocket's signing off again!" Voice Cast Members * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, May Richards and Diglett (voices) * Rachael Lillis as Misty Waterflower, Jessie, Ralts, Jigglypuff, Darla, Goldeen, Horsea, Poliwag, Vulpix, Beautifly, Torchic, Chansey, Blissey, Ditto, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Kirlia, Gardevoir and Wigglytuff (voices) * Eric Stuart as Brock Jefferson, James Butch, Dexter (Ash's Pokedex), Weezing, Marcello, Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Charmander, Charmeleon, Snorlax, Voltorb, Electrode, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Magmar, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath and Politoed (voices) * Ikue Otani as Pikachu and Starmie (voices) * Amy Birnbaum as Max Richards, Molly Hale, Dustox and Butterfree (voices) * Dean Galloway as Meowth (voice, succeeding from the late Madeline Blaustein respectively) * Wayne Grayson as Lt. Surge (voice, succeeding from the late Madeline Blaustein respectively) * Heather Lee Quick as Officer Jenny (voice) * Megan Hollingshead as Nurse Joy, Cassidy and Duplica (voices) * Emily Jenness as Dawn Garrison (voice) * Tara Jayne as Ritchie, Cissy, Bugsy, Melanie, Bulbasaur, Phanpy, Larvitar and Wurmple (voices) * Stuart Zagnit as Professor Oak (voice) * Jay Goede as Mewtwo and Dr. Fujii (voices) * Dan Green as Spencer Hale, Magikarp, Gyarados, Entei, and Growlithe (voices, succeeding with 3 characters from the late Madeline Blaustein respectively) * Haven Paschall as Serena Jones, Concordia, Ellie Fitzgerald, Florence Robertson, Aila Gunderson, Risa Thompson, Pumpkaboo, Gourgeist, Slurpuff, Swirlix, Rockruff, Salandit, Cosmog, Nihilego and Salazzle (voices) * Jimmy Zoppi as Todd, Gary Oak, Fergus, Raymond, Snubble, Granbull and Jug-A-Smug/Rug-A-Smug (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Madeline Blaustein respectively) * Leah Applebaum as Erika, Suzy, Natalie and Rita (voices) * Tom Wayland as Reggie, Aaron, Gible, Golem, Graveler, Drowzee and Hypno (voices) * Shin'ichirō Miki as Staryu and Charizard (voices) * Kayzee Rogers as Miranda, the harbor manager, Professor Ivy, Ampharos, Azurill, Azumarill, Bellossom, Bellsprout, Breloom, Eevee, Clefairy, Jolteon, Mr. Mime, Ninetails, Mime Jr., Skitty and Cyndaquill (voices) * Ted Lewis as Corey, Tracey Sketchit, Giovanni and Crawdaunt (voices) * David Wills as Adam, Dolan, Gray, Keaton, Ed and Carbink (voices) * Matthew Milter as Rudy, Falkner, Chopper, Pyro, Hisashi, Keenan and Kerrigan (voices) * Satomi Korogi as Sparky (Ritchie's Pikachu) (voice) * David Brimmer as Dusknoir (voice) * Marc Thompson as Moltres, Farfetch'd and Dugtrio (voices) * Suzy Myers as Chespin, Kate, Daniela and Sophie (voices) * Michael Liscio Jr. as Clemont, Komola, Inkay and Litleo (voices) * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Bonnie, Audino, Kricketot, Bunnelby, Cubchoo and Karrablast (voices) * Suzanne Goldish as Gazith (voice) * Billy Regan as Harley, Nando and Conway (voices) * Craig Blair as Jeremy and Mr. Contesta (voices) * Michael Haigney as Psyduck, Blaine, Grimer, Muk, Mankey, Primeape, Seel and Dewgong (voices) * Tony Salerno as Ricky Johnson (voice) * Michele Knotz as Piplup, Cacnea, Oddish, Starly, Latias and Latios (voices) * Bill Rogers as Drew, Scott, Jeffrey, Kendall, Seviper, Combusken, Blaziken and Stunfisk (voices) * Sarah Natochenny as Fierida, a fire Pokemon (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Bonos, a ground Pokemon (voice) * Lara Jill Miller as Gazith, a water Pokemon (voice) * Josh Keaton as Falceo, a mountain Pokemon (voice) * Jessica DiCicco as Gladamander, a chrono Pokemon (voice) * Darren Dunstan as Grovyle, Slugma, Munchlax, Swampert and Grumpig (voices) * Kate Higgins as Crocodath, a water/apparatus Pokemon (voice) * Debi Derryberry as Giralow, a crystal/alien Pokemon (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Salatar, a lunar Pokemon (voice) * Rebecca Soeler as Daisy, a new traveling partner (voice) * Sean Schemmel as Lucario and Lord Garomalt (voices) * Kōichi Sakaguchi as Arbok (voice) * Mike Pollock as the Narrator (voice) Transcripts * ''Pokemon the Motion Picture''/teaser trailer transcript * ''Pokemon the Motion Picture''/trailer transcript * ''Pokemon the Motion Picture''/television spots transcript * ''Pokemon the Motion Picture''/transcript Features * ''Pokemon the Motion Picture''/Trivia * ''Pokemon the Motion Picture''/DVD Features Category:Pokemon movie series